lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray), and is currently owned by the admins. It is Administrated by: Kjell1612, thecoconutknight, pee54321, and Arvasil and is moderated by: Mr___Niceguy (High-Captian of Angmar), SLMJIM (King Glorfindel of the Noldor), and SirWilsonGS (Lord Bard II of Dale). You can message questions and ban appeals to our Facebook page found in the server information. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, however, it might have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. For more information about this server, visit the server's official Facebook page here or check out the official trailer for this server created by Afghan_Kidd here Rules regarding Role-play here Faction and Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements to become a King. A King rules a Kingdom; but that doesn’t necessarily mean he rules an entire faction. Some factions have multiple biomes as homelands and can therefore consist of multiple kingdoms with different kings. * You need a city in a biome to claim it. * A city needs some basic builds, examples are: blacksmith, armory, barracks, storage room, throne room, treasury, houses, farms, mines, an inn, stables, training grounds. * You can claim a biome. (keep it lore though, Dwarves claiming Gondor isn’t considered lore) To claim a biome you need a set amount of members. * For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. * A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined. * To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of animals a town may have is fifty(eg: 50 cows or '''20 chickens and 30 pigs) Biomes that are not on the list are either claimable with 2 members, part of a larger biome or not claimable. Please first ask the staff if you can claim them. P.S. Forodwaith is not claimable. ' When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). You must have all the required members to claim the biome online when you claim. (If the biome requires 4 players, you must have 4 person claiming counts as one players online to claim) Staff can decide to not let you claim if they think the build is not good enough. So you must try to make it as good as you can, don't make a hastily done build as that will result in a lesser chance to claim. Claiming a biome makes you a king which comes with a K in their tag. A king can give 3 members of his kingdom a special custom tag which has a C (Signifying a commander rank) in their tag. *Note that a King or Commander do not have to be called King/Commander in their tag. The K and C show they are the King and Commander. You can ask for a different tag. Lord of Lothlorien Rules based on Claimed Kingdoms This is a set of rules which are things that kings can do once they have claimed a kingdom. * Builds CANNOT be built inside a claimed biome without the kings permission, exception for war camps (Please note that you can only build war camps when you are at war with the current faction) * Kings can banish individual players due to something that they have done such as betraying the faction, stealing from the faction, etc.This means that they cannot build inside the king's biome(s) that bannished them for it will be illegal. * Kings (and Commanders with the permission of the King) can create alliances with factions. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No swearing, it's a game, and there are a number of young people who play. *You may argue with a staff member, but keep in mind that staff can kick/mute/ban you for aggressive arguing and that they have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed, neither is remaining neutral with all factions (eg: not choosing a faction). *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be at least 2000 blocks away from each other if the owner does not allow you to set one at their base. *You cannot Parkour or use Mounts to enter anyone's base(s). *Enchantments are not allowed in general. *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP, or events (kings excepted). *Mobgrinders are not allowed in any form, npc's need to be able to fight back. *Meneltarma and Utumno are banned, don't bother going there as they have restricted access and you won't be able to get in. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there is no monopoly of common sense! *This server is a rollplay server so with that there are some rules in chat, If you speak out of character you must use brackets( [ and ] ) around your messages. When you rollplay you can just chat without brackets. 'Pvp Rules' There are a couple rules everyone has to follow when fighting other players. *In order to engage in pvp with someone you have to declare a hunt (seen below) *You can only use gear from your faction or non faction weapons (Iron and Bronze weapons). *You are only allowed to use specific brews/draughts. Good players can use Miruvor and Tauredain Cocoa, Evil players can use Orc Draughts and Torog Draught. *Items like bombs, lava and termites are not allowed when engaging a player in combat. *Mithril, Gondolinian and Mallorn maces are not allowed in pvp. However, a King may use 1 mithril piece, a Gondolinian sword, OR a full set of Gondolinian armour. *You can only use troops in a siege. You can’t use more than 10 troops during a siege. All kinds of Trolls count for 3 troops each. (Note; you must use your own faction's armor on your hired units during a siege). *Do not use illegitimate and cheap tactics such as nerd poles or floating platforms. *Horns of conquest cannot be used in any form of pvp except in sieges. If you are unsure if you can use something, please ask the staff. Hunting One can attack a different player by declaring a hunt. The basic rules for a hunt are: *Before declaring a hunt, the attacking player must warn the victim twice by typing /me warns victims player name. *When the hunt is declared pvp is initiated and you are not 'allowed to teleport or fasttravel inside or out of the hunt. (make sure all hunters are at the spot before you declare it) *If you hunt someone that is in a group, you automatically hunt the entire group *If there are more than one faction in a group you must hunt the entire group if they are not allied with you; however, if there is an ally and a enemy at the spot you want to hunt, you can hunt only the enemy player. *Players can join in on Hunter or Hunted. For both methods. Just clarify it or it will be an illegal hunt. *Hunting AFK players is illegal. *You can join a hunt with /me joins hunt. (make sure you are already at the location before the hunt was declared) *The hunt ends when either side is killed, or when the hunter decides to stop hunting. *You can not break or place blocks during a hunt. Hunting in friendly biomes: (Good in Good biomes, Evil in Evil biomes) *You must notify the player(s) that you wish to hunt them. You must give them two warnings and then you can hunt him/them. Hunting in enemy biomes: (Good in Evil biomes, Evil in Good biomes) *You must notify them that you are going to hunt him/them. You must warn the player(s) give them some time and after you give them time, then you can engage. 'War Mechanics A king can declare a war on a different kingdom. The war consists of multiple sieges. The sieges can take place at either of the kingdom's biomes. To win the war you need to have 5 won sieges with a difference of 2, (for example 5-3, 6-4, 7-5) Siege *Normal PVP rules apply. (Note you can use troops during a siege) *Both sides need a King or Commander online to declare a siege. Both sides also need atleast 2 players online. (including the King or Commander) *The capital of a biome can have 3 closed gates. Other cities can have only 2 closed gates. *The banners of a build have to be disabled to allow building a ram and climbing over walls with ladders. (If there is a problem with this you can ask a staff member for assistance) *There are 2 ways to get inside: breaching a gate with a Ram which staff member has approved ,or using ladders to climb inside (note you can not '''break blocks in siege, so if the wall is ladder protected with blocks or buttons you can't break them.) *The rams can only use TNT or normal strength orc bombs. *You cannot parkour inside the enemy base, neither with horses nor any other mounts. *When at war, the attacker is allowed to make siege encampments 750 blocks away from an enemy fortress/city. You can start the attack from the camp when sieging a faction's city/fortress. (Aiding factions may fasttravel to the camp before a siege starts as well) Also, if they defenders wish, they may attack the encampment (By hunting a player inside it) when it is not in use. If they attackers win, they may destroy the encampment. *If you wish to make traps at a city for a siege, you MUST inform a Staff member to make sure it/they they are legal. If they are, then you can use them. If they are not, then you must remove them. *When the siege is declared, the attackers fasttravel to the nearest waypoint/siege camp, the defenders can fasttravel or teleport to the city to defend. *Factions can ally during sieges. To ally you must be part of a kingdom (meaning your faction/biome is claimed by a king). Allies can start together with the defenders or attackers. Both sides can have max 2 kingdoms join, together max 4 players combined from both factions (2 from one, 2 from the other, 3 from one 1 from the other etc...). *There has to be at least 12 hours in between sieges, unless the defender won the previous siege and decides to counter, then they can siege right away. *To win the war, the faction that declared it must win at least 1 siege against the enemy capital. '''You can win a siege when either all enemies are dead or when they surrender If you die in siege you CANNOT come back until the siege is over and attackers have left the fort Griefing is not allowed! When a war is won, the winner receives the following: *The biome, they are now the rulers of it, however they can not demand builds to be destroyed. *The Capital, they can claim the capital with banners and make small adjustments. (Make sure the staff approve the adjustments and the losers can move their belongings before you claim it.) * They also receive 10.000 coins times difference in won sieges from the losing side. (If you win a war with 5-3 you get 20.000 from the losers, if you win with 5-0, 50.000)(If you can't pay you have to make a different deal. If that doesn't work out either, inform the staff.) Here are a few examples of rams that may be used to break down an enemy gate in a siege. Depending on the size of the gate, the ram must be either small, medium, or large. The ram must be approved by a staff member before activating. 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on how bad the offence you committed was. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our e-mail account domeminecraftserver@hotmail.com or the FB page! Present Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. If the faction has a CSC, it means (Capital Siege Completed) which means that they have successfully completed the siege against there opponents capital. These are the present wars on the server. If there are any other wars going on, then please tell a staff member to add it. Recent Sieges Siege of Angmar Following the Witch King's extremely narrow victory at Harlond, High King Glorfindel decided to strike back with force. Leading an overwhelming army of High Elves, Dwarves, and Galadrim Elves, Glorfindel struck deep into the Iron Kingdom. King Dain II and the dwarves of Erebor made short work of the defenders while Glorfindel oversaw construction of the ram that would break into the orcish defenses. With Angmar's forces confused and disorganized, it was an easy win for the free peoples of the North. The siege of Forlindon and Kraldir. Following the Elves smashing victory in Angmar, the Witch King decided to strike deep in Forlindon at the capital city. The forces of evil rode forth from their war camp, and into the city; however, their charge was squelched by the forces of the free peoples when one by one the orcs of Angmar fell. The siege ended with not one of the peoples of good falling to the hand of evil. With this smashing victory, King Glorfindel hastily decided to attack the capital of Angmar at Kraldir. The He rode forth and arrived at the walls of the city with his allies. The free peoples quickly smashed the city gate to pieces causing evil to retreat back to their fortress on top of a towering mountain with the elves and their allies in hot pursuit. When the Witch King secured his position inside the fortress, accessible by a cave system, the elves followed until a very steep chute, which led up to the fortress. With the orcs at the top, Glorfindel and the free peoples would not risk a climb up the steep chute on ladders. The siege was stuck at a stalemate for over an hour while the High King and his allies deliberated on what to do. Suddenly, the elves got word of a entrance to the fortress on the east side of the mountain. Glorfindel sent a spy to scope out this rumored entrance, and found out that the rumor was true. The spy, however, fell at the hand of a servant of evil, and his last words were "The gate is overrun". The forces of good deliberated on this and decided to not risk a run for the gate. Eventually, the stalemate was broken when the three remaining people decided to go find another way in. In doing this, the darkness took them one by one....the High King was the last to fall to the four remaining servants of evil. The siege was a record breaking 2 hours long, and the war remains a tie. Siege of Minas Morgul With Gondor now involved in war, King Valaglar decided to make a quick dash for Minas Morgul and take the fight to Mordor. The initial siege started off with success for Gondor and it's allies, ladders were built up to the top of the walls and the gates were breached. Poor communication lead to the unnecessary death of 3 good players. Good stormed through the gates as Evil fled onto the walls, Good pushed on into the main keep of Minas Morgul and bombarded the enemy's troops with arrow and crossbow fire. Evil pushed up the tower but lost many soldiers doing so. Near the end of the siege Good had 3 players, Evil had 3 as well. Fighting ensued, leading to the death of King Valaglar. Siege of Pinnath Gelin After Gondor's disastrous attempt to force Mordor on the defensive, Mordor struck at Pinnath Gelin with the hope of crumbling Gondorian resistance. Numerous allies joined Gondor in the defence of Gondor's capital: Elves, Dwarves. Mordor received support from the men of Harad and orcs of Angmar. The siege started out well for the besiegers, they found weak spots in the Gondorian ladder proof walls and killed many defenders, fighting ensued and the opposing sides halted for a minute. Gondor had 1 soldier left: Harold, Mordor and Co had 5, King Arvasil of Angmar, King Bossninja of Mordor, Commander ShadowEmmisary of Mordor, Brotche of Angmar and Calb of Angmar. One by one the attackers fell until only Harold and Calb were left standing, a bow battle ensued which lead to the desync of Calb and the subsequent archer fire provided by Harold subdued Calb. 1-1 Finished Wars This is showing the wars that have happened on the server. Category:Servers